Su regalo
by Uaral
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Naruto, pero parece que esta vez su familia no es suficiente para crear la sensación y atmósfera que siempre quiso sentir, sus obligaciones como Hokage lo tienen atrapado y este día ha pasado a ser otro normal.


_**Naruto es propiedad exclusiva de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

 _ **Es la primer historia que creo, espero que te agrade.**_

* * *

Naruto se acercaba a la mesa con el pastel en sus manos, sus hijos y esposa cantaban mientras lo veían acercarse.

Y pasó de nuevo.

El pastel cayó al piso sin que nada pudiese frenarlo, el clon de Naruto se esfumó. Las caras de sus hijos y esposa estaban claramente impactadas, había pasado con Himawari un tiempo antes, pero nunca esperaron que en su día también. Himawari soltó unas lágrimas, Boruto frunció el ceño y Hinata solo pudo acunar a su hija en sus brazos para consolarla.

Eran las once en punto de la mañana y Naruto seguía sin aparecer.

 **— NSN –**

La habitación estaba a oscuras, montones de papeles por doquier, el tic tac del reloj hacía eco, parecía un ambiente de trabajo pesado y sin descanso sin embargo la persona que se encontraba detrás de todo eso yacía recostada contra el escritorio, perdida entre sueños y visibles ojeras debajo de los ojos.

Estiró sus manos a los costados, tratando de obtener una mejor postura pero debido al poco espacio con el que contaba, arrastró consigo una pila de papeles provocando un ruido seco contra el piso y enseguida el sonido de vidrio rompiéndose sin reparos, el estruendo se expandió por la habitación como si hubiese sido en cámara lenta.

Naruto se sobresaltó y se sentó con velocidad, miró para ambos lados tratando de identificar el origen del sonido, se levantó con pereza del asiento inclinándose sobre el escritorio para tratar de ver cómo había quedado el desastre, unos metros más adelante el portarretrato que pudo identificar se hallaba partido en dos. Tomó la fotografía entre sus manos pero debido al peso de la madera terminó por dividir la imagen. Parte de la foto donde salía él mismo, quedó en sus manos y el resto en el suelo, miró con intensidad los rostros felices de sus hijos y esposa y sintió que su corazón se apretaba, arrugó el trozo que tenía en la mano y la aventó lejos, tomó su capa y salió por la ventana dejando atrás la sensación de asfixia.

 **— NSN -**

Había caminado un largo trecho, tenía información que debía compartir con el séptimo, sin embargo sus pies no se habían movido más rápido de lo que solían hacer, normalmente su halcón se encargaba de anticipar su llegada, dando apenas unos cuantos datos de lo que explicaría con detalles en una junta una vez estando frente a su máxima autoridad, pero no quería admitirlo, cada paso que daba era un peso extra que se instalaba en su cuerpo, negándole alcanzar las puertas de entrada a Konoha.

Se detuvo y subió de un salto al árbol más cercano, juntó chakra en sus pies y comenzó a caminar en paralelo al árbol, sintiendo el aire golpearle la cara con más velocidad en cuando se acercaba a la cima del mismo, se detuvo un momento antes de llegar incorporándose verticalmente, y pudo mirar sin complicaciones la aldea, los rostros de los hokages seguían igual, uno a uno los antiguos líderes le daban la bienvenida.

Cuando su mirada llegó hasta el último rostro, su cuerpo se paralizó, él sabía que tarde o temprano no podría contenerlo más, llevó su mano derecha dentro de su abrigo y sacó un pergamino, lo miró por un momento y después al rostro en las rocas, si no terminaba con ese asunto pronto todo se vendría abajo, sus deseos y los de él, simplemente no coincidían y mucho menos podría hacérselo saber.

 **— NSN -**

Boruto se despertó después de un par de horas, se había encerrado en su habitación después de haber presenciado de nuevo la descarada ausencia de su padre, su cara se transformó de nuevo con enojo al ver que el comedor seguía igual, el pastel en el suelo, los regalos sin desenvolver y las decoraciones apenas soportando su propio peso. Buscó a su madre con la mirada pero no logró encontrarla, la llamó en un grito y tampoco obtuvo respuesta. Sus cejas se fruncieron tanto que casi se juntaban a la mitad de su frente, salió corriendo fuera de casa con el único objetivo de hacer el mayor escándalo posible en la oficina del Hokage.

Hinata se estremeció con el portazo que había dado Boruto antes de salir, su mente no estaba con ella y el llamado de su hijo pasó desapercibido por sus oídos, se levantó con premura y alcanzó la ventana tratando de identificar a Boruto en la calle, pero el pequeño era tan apresurado que no le dio tiempo ni de ver su figura. Giró de nuevo hacia la habitación, miró hacia la cama a su derecha para seguir contemplando a su pequeña hija, Himawari también se había quedado dormida entre sollozos. Se sentó lentamente a su lado y acarició sus cabellos. Su mente se volvió a perder entre recuerdos.

 _— Naruto-kun, ¿quieres que ordene un poco tu despacho? al menos aquí en casa puedo arreglar un poco._ _ _—_ Le sonrió-  
_

 _— No, Hinata-chan, así está bien, sé que es un verdadero desastre pero preferiría mantenerlo así, hay cosas que se dónde localizarlas y si las mueves estoy seguro que me volveré loco si no logro encontrarlas rápido. — Se llevó una mano a la nuca, tratando de restarle importancia al asunto.-_

 _— Está bien, pero... — Hinata se adelantó un poco, acercándose a él. -_

 _— ¿Qué pasa? — El rubio puso ambas manos en sus hombros, tratando de mirar su rostro cabizbajo. -_

 _La morena se estremeció al sentir sus manos, trato de acercarse más, sin embargo las manos de Naruto le impidieron la cercanía. Suspiró un poco y lo miró a la cara._

 _— Es solo que quiero ayudarte, te ves tan cansado Naruto. — Su mirada se había tornado preocupada, mirando al rubio con anhelo. — No quiero que en casa te sientas igual que en el edificio del hokage, quiero aminorar tu carga._

 _Naruto la miró y comprendió su sentir. — Discúlpame Hinata-chan, se que no paso tanto tiempo con ustedes y los niños me odian..._

 _— ¡No! — Hinata no pudo contenerse más y abrazó al rubio, apretó su agarre alrededor de él y mantuvo su cabeza ladeada, pudiendo escuchar los latidos de su corazón, se tranquilizó a sí misma y continuó hablando. — No es verdad Naruto-kun, los niños no te odian, es simplemente que son muy pequeños para entender la importancia que tienes como líder, de la obligación que tienes con la aldea, el que sean concientes de eso es mi responsabilidad, así que no te culpes, yo hablaré con ellos las veces que sean necesarias para que lo comprendan._

 _Naruto deslizó poco a poco sus manos por su cabello largo, y se dio cuenta que sus manos comenzaban a temblar, cerró los ojos y sus brazos cayeron a cada lado de su cuerpo sin atreverse a abrazar por completo al cuerpo que tenía enfrente._

 _— Gracias, de verdad sé que es difícil para ti y por eso me disculpo'ttebayo. — Le dedicó una media sonrisa y le besó ligeramente la mejilla, dio media vuelta, obligando a la morena a soltarle. — Tengo que ir al edificio principal, hay asuntos que aún tengo pendientes. — Tomó su abrigo y caminó a la salida, despidiéndose de Himawari al pasar por su habitación después tocó levemente la puerta del cuarto de Boruto pero este simplemente le gritó que se fuera._

Hinata salió de su estupor cuando Himawari se removió en la cama, la cubrió con el cobertor una vez más y salió de la habitación. Caminó con paso seguro a un pequeño librero que se encontraba al fondo del corredor, pasó una mano entre los libros hasta que pudo alcanzar un pergamino. Lo miró por varios segundos antes de que su mirada cambiara, determinada dio media vuelta hasta llegar a la cocina, encendió la parrilla y comenzó a quemar el papel poco a poco, la llama se incrementó y debido al reflejo de la luz el papel se aclaró y detrás de este un sello en agua apareció. — ¿El halcón negro? — Susurró con asombro antes de que se quemara en su totalidad.

 **— NSN —**

— ¡Viejo imbécil! — Gritó Boruto cuando llegó al resquicio del despacho de su padre. Con ambas manos abrió las puertas de par en par pero su enojo pronto se esfumó de su cara al encontrar a la mano derecha del hokage. — Mi padre... ¿dónde está? — Miró a ambos lados de la habitación, incluso se atrevió a acercarse al escritorio, suponiendo que se escondía detrás de alguno de esos montones de papeles.

Shikamaru solo lo siguió con la mirada mientras llevaba lentamente sus manos detrás de su espalda. — Como puedes ver, aquí no está y para ser sincero no sé a dónde fue. Solo encontré la ventana abierta.

Boruto lo miró con escepticismo, él sabía que era su mano derecha y lo más probable es que lo estuviese encubriendo. — Sabes que hoy es su cumpleaños ¿verdad?

— Por supuesto, he llegado aquí con el mismo motivo que tú, para feli...

— ¡Yo no he venido a eso! — Le interrumpió bruscamente y dio media vuelta, apretó sus puños fuertemente. — ¡Cuando lo encuentre se va a enterar, lo hizo de nuevo!

Shikamaru lo vio irse, sin molestarse en cerrar la puerta de nuevo. Suspiró y miró de nuevo la fotografía que había recogido antes del suelo y la que por poco Boruto se daba cuenta que tenía. La familia Uzumaki sonreía de oreja a oreja. Volvió a mirar alrededor tratando de encontrar la otra mitad, después de unos segundos sin tener suerte, volvió a poner la fotografía sobre el escritorio y miró hacia la ventana. — Espero que esto termine pronto.

 **— NSN —**

El tiempo habría volado antes de que Naruto se diera cuenta, cuando salió del despacho tenía la idea de que era por la mañana. Fueron sus pensamientos los que le hicieron olvidar el paso del tiempo. Llegó de nuevo el recuerdo de su clon desapareciendo, no sin antes recordar las caras alegres de su familia, sus voces al cantar el feliz cumpleaños y segundos antes, todo se volvió negro. Agachó la mirada y se encogió sobre sí mismo, abrazó sus piernas y su cuerpo tembló.

Sasuke atravesó las puertas de la aldea, caminando a paso firme se dirigió al edificio principal, sin embargo, la presencia que estaba buscando no se encontraba en esa dirección, giró la cabeza al lado derecho donde estaban las esculturas de los antiguos hokages, se detuvo un momento y en segundos saltó al techo más cercano para acercarse a su objetivo.

Sakura y Sarada habían salido a dar un paseo por la plaza, tratando de encontrar las cosas que necesitarían para la cena. Sakura voltio rápidamente, no podía estar equivocada, la figura de Sasuke la identificaría aun así pasasen muchos años. — ¡Sasuke! — Le llamó con premura, su cuerpo se movió de inmediato, sintiendo como la emoción subía através de su pecho hasta su cara, sin poder negar que estaba tremendamente feliz de verlo de nuevo. — !Sasuke! — Le llamó de nuevo con más energía, incluso había soltado la mano de su hija para levantar los brazos y hacerse notar entre el mar de gente que paseaba por el mismo lugar. Sarada se había quedado mirando en la misma dirección que su madre pero no pudo ver nada, su corazón había dado un brinco cuando Sakura lo había nombrado.

Pero después de unos segundos, Sakura le vio dar un salto al lado contrario y rápidamente su buen humor se evaporó. Pensó que la había visto, ya que el pelinegro se había girado en su dirección, bajó sus manos lentamente, mientras su sentir se convertía en angustia, dio la vuelta y miró a lo lejos el edifico principal. — ¿Sino iba hacía allá, entonces a dónde se dirige? Nuestra casa tampoco está en esa dirección — Pensó para sí misma. Sarada volvió a tomar la mano de su madre y la sacó de su estupor. Sakura alejó rápidamente su tristeza para volver la mirada a Sarada con la mejor sonrisa que tenía, explicándole a Sarada que la perdonara, al parecer se había equivocado de persona.

 **— NSN —**

Naruto se puso de pie y estiró su cuerpo hacia arriba, se quedó observando como las luces de la aldea comenzaban a encenderse poco a poco, además el cielo comenzaba a nublarse y el clima se había enfriado considerablemente, pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y se abrazó a sí mismo. De pronto sintió el peso acostumbrado de su capa sobre sus hombros, se dio media vuelta con rapidez, encontrando la mirada de Sasuke tan cerca suyo que contuvo el aliento, se le quedó mirando mientras el moreno trataba de ponerle correctamente la capa, y todo el tiempo que se tardó no pudo apartar la mirada.

— Dobe, ¿me ayudarás a ponerte esto o tengo que evolucionar y sacarme otra mano de donde pueda para terminar?

— Aah... — Naruto no pudo más y al momento de escuchar su voz dejó escapar el aliento, sintiéndose libre de nuevo.

— ¡Sasuke! Pero, ¿qué, cuándo, qué...? — Se detuvo al observar el rostro imperturbable del pelinegro y una de sus cejas ligeramente levantada, sus ojos negros... ¿hace cuánto que no los veía y desde tan cerca?

— Te dije que vendría, envié a mi halcón para informarte.

Naruto arrugó un poco el entrecejo. — Yo... no tengo nada de ti desde la última vez. ¿Cuándo fue que lo enviaste?

— Hace dos semanas, pero supongo que fueron tres ya que el clima cambió antes de lo esperado y mi halcón tuvo que refugiarse en algún lugar durante unos días.

— Ah, ya veo. — Se le quedó mirando por otros segundos más, tratando de convencerse que estaba ahí y no era una ilusión.

— ¿Estás bien? — Sasuke se alejó un poco, dándole espacio al rubio para orientar su mente. Pero pronto sintió la mano del otro alrededor de su brazo derecho. Lo miró por varios segundos más antes de comenzar a hablar. — Esto, tu última carta, he venido por eso.

Naruto movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, tratando de despejarse de inmediato, reaccionó a todo su cuerpo de nuevo, obligándose a mover, incluso se sorprendió cuando miró su mano sosteniendo el brazo de Sasuke, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de eso. Lo soltó con rapidez, dejándolo ir, como si de repente le quemara su cercanía.

— Eh, sí. — Caminó de un lado a otro, pasándose una mano detrás de la nuca para tratar de despejarse más. — Sí, mi carta. Tenemos que hablar. — Lo miró de nuevo a los ojos, giró sobre si mismo y saltó, todo este tiempo encima de las esculturas de los hokages y tampoco se había dado cuenta.

Caminaron largo rato entre las calles de Konoha, cada uno con sus pensamientos y recuerdos. — ¿Quieres ir a algún lugar en especial? — Le preguntó el rubio al Uchiha.

— Vamos a tu despacho, es más seguro ahí y podremos saber si alguien se acerca. Naruto le confirmo con un asentimiento de cabeza y viajaron rápidamente hacía allí.

Naruto se detuvo de imprevisto y Sasuke detrás de él. — No quiero ir allí, por la mañana me escapé y de seguro Shikamaru ha de estar enfadado, esperándome con más montones de papeles.

Sasuke lo miró, era bastante obvio lo decaído que estaba, aparte de las ojeras pronunciadas debajo de sus ojos. El Uchiha reanudó sus pasos sin decir nada, yendo en dirección contraria al edificio principal, Naruto tardó en darse cuenta y pronto lo siguió, casi trotando detrás de él.

Habían alcanzado las bardas que rodeaban el distrito Uchiha, el complejo de habitáculos era enorme, Naruto apenas se había dado cuenta de eso hasta ese momento, Sasuke saltó por encima y siguió su recorrido, las puertas del distrito estaban cerradas, Naruto se quedó mirando la entrada y recordó que Sasuke había pedido que estas se mantuvieran en resguardo, sin que nadie tuviese el permiso de entrar. En alguna ocasión el rubio pensó que Sasuke se quedaría y que poco a poco el clan renacería, sin embargo el moreno nunca dio muestras de interesarse por ello otra vez.

Cuando Naruto alcanzó al otro, se sorprendió un poco de ver luz en una de las casas, se asomó lentamente para no sorprender a nadie y por un momento creyó que Sasuke había capturado a alguien in fraganti, sin embargo era el pelinegro quien se encontraba dentro, la casa estaba apenas un poco amueblada, pero limpia, el espacio principal era amplio y tenía una pequeña mesa a justo en medio, del lado derecho un fogón y parrillas, unos tazones y agua embotellada del otro lado una habitación con la puerta cerrada, supuso que era una habitación para dormir.

— Este lugar... ¿alguien vive aquí-ttebayo? — Naruto le preguntó mientras se acercaba al otro lado de la mesa, donde Sasuke ya se había instalado.

— No, es mío.

— ¡¿Qué?Desde cuándo?!

— Desde hace tiempo, no es necesario que pongas esa cara.

— Y como no voy a sorprenderme teme, ¡has estado viviendo aquí y yo no sabía!

— No quise decirte.

Naruto lo miró fijamente, tratando de hacer conjeturas por sí solo, pero siempre se le había dificultado leer las expresiones de este, y mucho más desde que apenas y se veían después de varios meses. — Trato de averiguar tus razones, pero esa cara estirada que tienes no me deja adivinar'ttebayo — Cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho y volvió a mirarlo.

— No es que viva siempre aquí idiota. Simplemente que cada vez que vengo paso aquí para descansar y organizar mis cosas antes de partir de nuevo.

— ¿Descansar? Pero tu casa, la casa, es decir... ¿No vas con tu familia? — Naruto le miraba un poco sorprendido.

— No.

— Y...

— Ya te lo he explicado en las cartas Naruto, tengo una misión, tengo que redimirme, los pasos que siguió Itachi y sus motivos, ahora son los míos.

El rubio bajó la cabeza, su mirada se ensombreció y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. — ¿Quieres decir, que tu familia no es tan importante?

— No en realidad.

— Pero... — Naruto le miró con los ojos bien abiertos, no creía que lo dijese tan a la ligera, además notaba que Sakura y sobre todo Sarada, añoraban verlo cuando se enteraban que vendría, sin embargo Sasuke entraba y salía de la aldea como un soplo. Sin hacer demasiado alboroto. Odiaba ver la cara de Sakura cuando entraba a su despacho con la esperanza de encontrar a Sasuke, pero lo único que recibía era a Naruto con una mirada de lástima.

— Ellas... te extrañan mucho Sasuke. No les puedes privar de tu cariño, tienes responsa...

Sasuke se levantó raudo contra él y le estampó un puñetazo en la cara, la pequeña mesa había salido disparada hacia un lado, haciendo un ruido agudo contra la madera del piso, afuera un relámpago iluminó el cielo, augurando la tormenta. Naruto giró la cara pero Sasuke volvió a pegarle, haciendo que su cabeza girara de nuevo, enseguida un hilo de sangre emergió de su nariz. El rubio no quiso seguir hablando.

— ¡Me hablas de cariño, de responsabilidades, de extrañar a la gente ¡¿y tú?!Qué es lo que estás haciendo exactamente ahora?! La última vez que te vi acompañado de Hinata y tus hijos, ¡¿acaso sabes en lo que te has convertido?! En el hokage que vela por la aldea, aquel que fue elegido por todos, pero irreconocible por su propia familia.

Naruto se enfureció y agarró al pelinegro de las solapas de su abrigo. — ¡¿De quién crees que es la culpa?! La última vez... — El rubio no supo continuar, lo recordaba claramente como si hubiese pasado apenas un par de días.

 _— ¡Tenemos que celebrar esto, es un nuevo logro chicos! — El séptimo se paró de su silla y miraba a todos los presentes con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. — ¡Vayamos a beber y comer hasta reventar'ttebayo! — Se acercó rápidamente a Sasuke y le pasó el brazo por los hombros. — ¡Tienes que quedarse Sasuke!_

 _— Ya te pareces a Tsunade-sama. — Shikamaru comentó con fastidio. — No quiero lidiar contigo estando borracho por favor._

 _Todos rieron y comenzaron a salir, Naruto prácticamente arrastró a Sasuke hasta el restaurante más cercano. Sakura y Shikamaru se quedaron atrás, mientras terminaban de ordenar los reportes del Uchiha. Sakura iba a colocar los últimos pergaminos que había recibido el séptimo, pero uno en especial le llamó la atención, tenía las orillas desgastadas y no tenía indicativo alguno de que el remitente fuera de alguna aldea o líder en especial, ni siquiera la marca distintiva de su esposo estaba ahí, iba a desenrollarlo cuando Shikamaru se lo arrebató de las manos._

 _— Lo siento Sakura, es clasificado. — Shikamaru se dio la vuelta y lo guardó apresurado en un cajón en el escritorio._

 _— Está bien entiendo, yo me retiro ya. Sarada saldrá pronto de la academia y quiero pasar por ella._

 _— ¿No irás con esos dos a festejar? — Shikamaru le miró extrañado._

 _— En realidad no, ellos... se ven realmente felices ahora y como ha pasado tanto tiempo sin verse, quiero darles su tiempo. Sasuke vendrá a la noche — Sakura le sonrió y se retiró._

 _Naruto escuchó todo, había olvidado ese pergamino y volvió por el con toda la prisa que podía, sabía que Sakura se había quedado pero nunca imaginó que no iría con ellos, sintió su pecho apretarse adolorido, pero él realmente quería pasar ese tiempo con Sasuke. Sabía que era egoísta de su parte, sabía que Sakura y su hija se merecían más ese rato con el pelinegro que él._

— ¿Veo que ahora lo recuerdas muy bien, el golpe te ayudó? — Sasuke le llamó la atención con malicia.

— Cállate. — Naruto apenas contestó acompañado con un atisbo de melancolía. — Sasuke. — Dirigió su mirada a esos ojos negros. — Estábamos ebrios.

Sasuke se separó del agarre que tenía Naruto en su ropa y le dejó caer de nuevo al suelo. — Y una mierda Naruto. — Se levantó y caminó con paso decidido a la salida. — Si no quieres resolver esto, no se para qué me llamaste.

No se esperó que el rubio le devolviera el golpe, en unos segundos se encontraba en el suelo, empapándose poco a poco con la lluvia. Lo admitía, verlo de nuevo y tenerlo justo enfrente no le estaba ayudando a concentrarse, prueba de ello es que no había visto venir ese golpe. Miró al rubio desde el suelo y pronto se perdió de nuevo en los recuerdos, su vista se volvió borrosa por la lluvia y su cuerpo se estremeció, ese día también llovía.

 _Vio al rubio entrar de nuevo al restaurante y le indicó con la mano su ubicación. Naruto caminó con paso lento hacia él, sentándose segundos después al frente. — ¿Qué ha pasado?_

 _— Nada, pensé que había olvidado mi pequeño gamabunta. — Sacó el pequeño monedero, sonriendo sin reparos, obviamente mintiendo con lo que había escuchado anteriormente._

 _Ambos habían comenzado a narrar todas las cosas que habían hecho, a pesar de que Naruto usaba su técnica de clones para hacer muchas cosas a la vez, realmente no conservaba muchos de esos recuerdos, su memoria se enfocaba en ver papel tras papel sobre su escritorio firmando y leyendo, leyendo y firmando, así hasta que la noche caía y era hora de volver a casa, sin embargo esa sensación ansiosa de querer volver con su familia había desaparecido hace mucho tiempo y una vez que se dio cuenta, su ánimo comenzó a decaer, los trabajos los hacía a medias y a casa llegaba de vez en cuando, la gota que rebasó el vaso fue haber enviado un clon a la fiesta de Himawari en lugar de ir él mismo. Ese día su familia se le antojaba muy, muy lejana. Y al final decidió no ir, en su lugar nunca olvidará la cara de Hinata, Himawari y el enojo eterno de Boruto por haberlo hecho._

 _Sasuke se había percatado que el rubio dejó de escucharlo desde hace tiempo atrás, lo miró fijamente y esperó a que reaccionara por si solo. Naruto sintió la mirada del de ojos negros y rápidamente le puso atención. El pelinegro no le dijo nada y continuó bebiendo de la botella de sake que en algún momento habían pedido pero él no se dio cuenta nunca, comenzó a mirarle con más detenimiento, tenía pequeños cortes en toda la cara, su cabello había crecido bastante y estaba seguro que su cuerpo mostraba más cicatrices que antes. Se lo imaginó peleando, sorprendiéndose en saber que aunque solo tuviese una mano era totalmente factible que derrotase a quien se le pusiera enfrente._

 _El pelinegro pasó su brazo frente a su mirada y le sirvió otra ronda de sake, al menos sabría que eso le haría olvidar lo que sea que estuviera pensando._

 _Cuando salieron del pequeño restaurante, Sasuke tuvo que cargar con Naruto a su costado para ayudarle a caminar. Miró el cielo encapotado y el frío pronto se coló entre sus ropas, sin duda comenzaría a llover._

 _— Sasukee... extraño ir en misiones, los papeles me tienen harto, ¿sabes?_

 _— Sabías que ese sería tu trabajo, además cuando se presente algún peligro tu serás el primero que se pondrá en primera fila, así que no deberías preocuparte._

 _Naruto detuvo sus pasos abruptamente y lo miró._

 _— Eso no va a sucedeeeer, tengo todo bajo controool. Lamentablemente. — Susurró. — Levantó la mano que tenía desocupada al cielo — ¡Quiero ir contigo Sasuke-teme, quiero sentir el combate, sentir mis músculos tensarse ante el peligro!_

 _— Pero debe haber alguien que ocupe tu lugar. No puedes simplemente abandonarlo._

 _— Lo sé, solo quiero un cambio para mí mismo._

 _Siguieron caminando y pronto pudo visualizar la casa de Naruto, en algún momento del trayecto este se había quedado callado, supuso que estaba a punto de quedarse dormido. De repente el cuerpo del rubio lo sintió más pesado y por inercia ambos se desviaron hacia un callejón. Naruto le había atrapado con su cuerpo, aprisionándolo entre sus brazos y piernas._

 _— ¿Qué demonios haces? — Quiso quitárselo de encima pero el rubio imprimió más fuerza._

 _— Sasuke. — Susurró levemente Naruto a su oído. — Déjame luchar contigo._

 _— No lo haré. — No voy a lastimarte de nuevo, pensó para sí mismo._

 _— Sasuke, te extraño. — Naruto giró la cabeza y tomó sus labios con los suyos._

 _El pelinegro se sorprendió demasiado, nunca pensó que Naruto fuese quien diese ese paso, otra vez. Quiso alejarle pero su cuerpo demandaba otra cosa, las caderas del rubio comenzaron a moverse contra las suyas y pronto el calor comenzó a invadirlo. Llevó sus manos a la espalda del otro y la capa del rubio cayó al piso._

 _Naruto devoraba los labios de Sasuke como si nunca los hubiese probado, esa lucha de dominio, de fuerza y arrebato. Era eso lo que quería y lo que buscaba hace tiempo. Eran dos hombres comiéndose no solo la boca, sino también el alma. Llevó sus manos debajo de la capa del otro, tratando de buscar una abertura y tocar su piel. Una vez que sintió la calidez del otro llevó sus labios y lamió cuanto pudo, ni siquiera se había encargado de quitarle la camisa, aparte la lluvia dificultaba un poco respirar y seguir en ello._

 _Sasuke pudo recomponerse un poco por las sensaciones, y tuvo que hacerle ver al rubio que ese no era lugar para seguir. Se separó de él y caminó a la salida del callejón. — Vamos al despacho._

 _Naruto no tuvo que escucharlo dos veces._

 _Cuando entraron, la habitación estaba a oscuras, apenas y podían ver por donde pisaban, sus labios se encontraron de nuevo, buscando un dominio sobre el otro que los hacía excitarse aún más. Naruto volvió a arrinconar al pelinegro contra la pared, se sacaron la ropa húmeda y sus cuerpos se juntaron con desesperación. Sasuke llevó su mano entre ellos y comenzó a frotar ambas erecciones, a decir verdad le ponía más caliente escuchar los jadeos del rubio._

 _— Hnn, Sasuke. Deja de hacerlo, voy a correrme._

 _— Ese es el punto usuratonkachi. — Lamió el cuello dorado, pasando la lengua desde el hombro hasta detrás de la oreja. Su mano continuaba masturbándolos a ambos._

 _Naruto se estaba perdiendo en las sensaciones, el también quería hacer sentir lo mismo a Sasuke. Fue bajando poco a poco por el cuerpo pálido, lamiendo el pecho y los pezones en el trayecto, se había arrodillado hasta quedar frente al falo del otro, no lo dudó un momento y abarcó cuanto pudo con su boca, sintió los músculos de las piernas de Sasuke tensarse, y rápidamente llevó un ritmo acelerado, su lengua tocaba esos puntos que sabía lo volverían más ansioso. Sintió la mano de Sasuke sobre sus cabellos, incitando el movimiento, llevarlo a la locura._

 _El pelinegro empujó de imprevisto a Naruto hasta que este cayó al suelo, se puso sobre el y le separó las piernas, llevando una de ellas hasta el estómago del otro. El rubio apenas y podía comprender lo que había pasado cuando sintió la boca del otro en su pene, llevó la cabeza hacia atrás soltando un gemido ronco._

 _— Hnnm demonios. — No tardó nada en correrse, antes se lo había negado por lo que esta vez hasta con fuerza se había corrido._

 _Sasuke sintió la esencia del rubio recorrer su garganta, lo tragó sin reparos, elevó su cuerpo encima del otro y Naruto tiró de él para besarle de nuevo sintiendo su lengua pelear con la suya. De pronto sintió un dedo clavarse en su recto, curvó al espalda ante la intromisión, no se lo esperaba._

 _— Sasuke, de... ¿de verdad vamos a hacerlo?_

 _— No hemos llegado hasta aquí para que te arrepientas usuratonkachi._

 _— No lo hago, solo que... hnnm. — Sasuke había introducido otro dedo en el anillo de músculos._

 _— Joder teme... — Ya no pudo saber más cuando un tercer dedo se unió, y poco a poco su cuerpo comenzó a moverse, queriendo sentir más._

 _Sasuke retiró su mano y se acomodó encima del otro nuevamente. Tuvo que esforzarse para mantener el equilibrio de lado, con solo su antebrazo derecho recargaba todo su peso para no aplastar al otro. Naruto puso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del otro, tratando de hacer un contrapeso y ayudarle al otro. Sasuke presionó su cuerpo contra la pierna elevada del otro y poco a poco comenzó a deslizarse dentro del rubio._

 _— Jodeeer... Sa... suke._

 _— Hnn, estás muy estrecho._

 _— No me digas, nunca ha entrado nada por mi trasero teme._

 _— Sino te relajas no podré hacerlo._

 _Ambos estaban tan calientes, Naruto podía sentir los músculos de Sasuke tensarse bajo sus palmas, decidió apartarlo y dejarlo debajo de él, el pelinegro lo miró por unos segundos antes de llevar su cabeza hacia atrás y soltar un gemido mucho más intenso que los anteriores, Naruto se estaba empalando el solo, sentía todo su cuerpo temblar de excitación, una vez que lo tuvo todo dentro comenzó a moverse poco a poco._

 _Sasuke podía ver en primera fila, como su pene entraba y salía del rubio, apretándole y queriendo drenarlo sin compasión._

 _Naruto comenzó a mover su cuerpo, llevando su torso hasta rozar el del pelinegro, lamiendo sus labios y chupando su lengua, los sonidos que vinieron después acompañaban sus gemidos ahogados. El rubio se corrió por segunda vez sobre el vientre del otro, Sasuke se movió unas cuantas veces más antes de correrse, ambos estamos muy agitados con el cuerpo sudoroso y terriblemente caliente._

 _El rubio se hizo a un lado, recostándose completamente en el suelo, ambos tratando de recuperar el aliento._

 _Al siguiente día Naruto se hallaba solo, recorrió con la vista el despacho y pronto encontró a su lado un pergamino. No tenía duda de quién era._

Se levantó del suelo, mirando fijamente a Naruto. — Se acercó y le soltó otro golpe a la mandíbula.

— ¡Joder Sasuke, deja de pegarme!

— Te lo mereces.

— Sabías que ese día Sakura me esperaba en casa, y en su lugar decidiste arrastrarme contigo, ¿dónde se supone que está tu honor?

— No lo sé.

Sasuke volvió a arremeter contra él. — Si no podías controlar lo que comenzaste ¡¿por qué seguiste?! — Iba a soltar otro golpe cuando Naruto lo detuvo con una mano.

— Eso sí lo sé. — Le miró a través de sus ojos empapados. — Enredó la mano alrededor de la Sasuke y lo jaló hacia él, encontrándose con sus labios. Si ese no era motivo suficiente para él, probablemente desde aquí su vida sería un infierno.

 _Cuando Naruto desenrolló el pergamino aquel día, solo una única pregunta estaba escrita._

 _— ¿Estás conmigo o no?_

Sasuke quiso alejarse otra vez, pero los labios de Naruto, sin duda alguna los reconocía a pesar de la última vez que los probó. Ambas bocas peleaban por dominio, sintiendo la contraria invadir su cavidad, enredándose con la lengua contraria, dejando resbalar la saliva.

— Sasuke. — Le llamó el rubio entre besos. — Mi respuesta nunca te la envié.

— Eso pensé, pero es mejor escucharla de ti ahora.

Cuando Hinata le ofreció ordenar su despacho en casa se había asustado, había estado pensando en esas palabras, en la respuesta que le daría, apenas un par de palabras pero habían sido muy difíciles de plasmar. Sin embargo terminó por dejar el pergamino en los cajones del escritorio y se dirigió a su esposa. No quería involucrarla ni lastimarla, pero su decisión estaba hecha y esperaría a que Sasuke regresara para decirlo de frente.

Naruto volvió a mirarle, sentía la lluvia perderse entre su ropa y su piel, a pesar de que había pasado por tanto, no podía evitarlo. Alejar a Sasuke no arreglaría las cosas, se frustraría más de lo que ya había estado antes de que llegara. Tarde se dio cuenta que lo necesitaba.

— Lo estoy.

— Feliz cumpleaños usuratonkachi.

Ambos volvieron a enredarse entre sus cuerpos, inhalando el aroma del otro y sintiendo sus músculos tensarse. Habían decidido ignorar todo lo demás y sin querer sus acciones anticiparon a sus propias familias.

— NSN -

 **Cualquier opinión, duda o crítica será bien recibida, gracias por leer.**

 **Espero se haya entendido la situación, que ellos ya se habían estado viendo con anterioridad, así como que Sakura y Hinata ya lo sospechaban.**


End file.
